


The Only Way

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependency, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, M/M, Quote: Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically irrationally erotically codependent on each other, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam is aware he has powers, Sibling Incest, The Winchester way, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam is coming to grips with the fact that Dean is the only thing that matters in his world. Oh, and Dean's dying.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaialux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/gifts).



Here they are in the hospital and all Sam wants to do is scream. He wants to scream that Dean is _his_ and this can’t happen, that Dean’s always been his, that there is no other way for this to go. He thinks about how no one knows. Even Jess didn’t know in words he told her, things he could say out loud, and that was him just kidding himself. 

He should have let her know at least this much. He should have been honest. But he wasn't, and now here he is, here they are. He can’t deal with this.

He can’t function in a world without Dean. He says a lot of the right words that hint something otherwise, but that doesn’t make them true. And he hates that no one has a frame of reference for this, for what they are. No one will ever understand this, least of all his brother, who’s always half-kamikaze even on a good day.

Sam’s going to have to find a solution. He’s ready to scream himself hoarse, shouting to the rafters that this can’t happen, that he’ll do anything. Nothing else matters. That has never been a hypothetical.

Sam lets himself have tunnel vision. He knows that’s playing to his strengths. He’ll find a way because there is no other choice under the sun.

His heart is beating fast and deafening in his ears, and he remembers every other time things _just happened_ around him. When he knew that he was a Winchester, and that some of that meant he could bend the universe. 

He will do it again. There has to be a way out of this that he just hasn’t found yet.

He’ll tear the world apart.

He has to.

There’s no other way for this to go.


End file.
